madagascar_fandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Wolves
The Wolves (F. 1944-1945, D. 2025) are the Penguins' worst enemies, The Wolves are an enemy alliance made of 4 members, (Joe, Lt. Skipper, Bungee Joe & Explosion Private). These 4 are known to cause the First & Second Jungle War's. ---- 'Description' These 4 are known to be extremely dangerous for their leader, Joe, has their most frightful weapon, when attacking a larger prey, Joe will unleash his secret weapon, The Killer Bite, 2 pairs of sharp teeth in Joe's jaw will come out of his gums & the sharpest pair will kill the prey with just 1 bite into the prey's flesh, while the other is the Stun Bite. 'Nature' The Wolves hunt for survival, and& are known to try and eat the Penguins. They aren't very nice for they have the "eyes of the devil" and the "fur of hate". 'Physical Appearances' Joe The most dangerous of the Wolves. His fur is orange, and his eyes are described to be yellow like a basilisk, but not as deadly, (Ex.: Marlene woke in the middle of the night with a fright, saw Joe's eyes, and screamed, instead of dying) Joe has a dangerous move that the Penguins learned during the First Jungle War. Lt. Skipper The scientist like Jack Titan & Kowalski, except, some of his plans with Joe are about hunting or about attacking, Skipper is quite possibly the weakest and not as dangerous as the rest. He invents all kinds of inventions like: The "Attack-Copter", The "Fire Water" & The "Penguin Punisher". Bungee Joe A stealth operative for the Wolves. When extreme stealth is called for, Joe will get his bungee jumping gear on and do anything, except touch the laser-covered floor. Bungee Joe is a version of Rico & Private mixed with the personality of a wolf. Explosive Jack The demolitions expert for the Wolves. He hides powerful time bomb in his grip sometimes, making a deadly ball of destruction. Explosive Jack makes powerful rockets that shall blow in minutes. 'History' *'Pre-1970': It is unknown before 1970, all is known that Skipper has an enemy gang searching for him. *'First Jungle War': The Wolves snuck into the zoo in 1970 & the Zoo became the Jungle, creating mass panic, The war was fierce. *Rise to power: The Wolves gained squirrels & monkeys for an army, they began to rise in the beginning *Fall to surrender: The Wolves lost, after the Penguins learned of Joe's powers, the Wolves' fort was destroyed & the Wolves were forced out of the Jungle. *'Between Wars': The Wolves began to disappear, Lt. Skipper invented a new invention, A Desperation Pill, The Wolves disappeared & looked for a new place for a fort. *'Second Jungle War': *Rise: The Wolves infiltrated Marlene's habitat and accidentally woke her up She blew their covers by screaming when Joe stared at her. *War: The Wolves attacked and rose higher. The Penguins used Julien's lemur republic, and some of the zoo animals for support. *Fall: The Wolves fell quickly at the Battle of New York, They ran off after surrendering *'After the War': The Wolves dissolved in 2025 by having all 4 dead. 'Members' * Joe (Leader) * Lt. Skipper (Scientist, Brains) * Bungee Joe (Private, Brawn) * Explosive Jack (Private, Demolitions expert) 'See also' * Titans * Dr. Blowhole ---- Category:Fandom Category:Fan-Character Category:TRiddle50's World Category:Fan-Org